Una Tarde En Prision
by Sployer
Summary: ...A luffy lo retiene la Armanda... SONGFIC La cancion del pirata... Reviews please


**Bueno Gente una breve explicacion... a luffy lo captura la armada y lo retiene preso... amm y para el que no conosca la cancion es la cancion del pirata... (un mne acuerdo el nombre del autor)**

- Jo... ya no se ni cuanto tiempo llebo encerrado en esta celda llena de moho... debo de llevar semanas sin comer... Me pregunto cómo estarán mis camaradas... les extraño mucho, como añoro navegar en el alma de merry... Toda una vida dedicada a un unico sueño...a un unico objetivo... que ahora jamas vere cumplido... ¡MALDITA ARMADA!... Como añoro navegar...

_Con diez cañones por banda,  
viento en popa, a toda vela,  
no corta el mar, sino vuela  
un velero bergantín.  
Bajel pirata que llaman,  
por su bravura, El Temido,  
en todo mar conocido  
del uno al otro confín._

- Jo... Que fría es esta celda... Que noche tan fría... Ahora zorro estara durmiendo placidamente... bajo la luz de la la luna llena... con el viento acariciandole... cariñosamente... y con el sonido de las olas acaramelando sus oidos... oh... Que Fría es esta celda... Que hambre tengo... Que solo me siento... Como os añoro camaradas... sanji... nami... ussop... chopper... zorro... robin...

_La luna en el mar riela  
en la lona gime el viento,  
y alza en blando movimiento  
olas de plata y azul;  
y va el capitán pirata,  
cantando alegre en la popa,  
Asia a un lado, al otro Europa,  
y allá a su frente Istambul:_

- Jo... Como esta de bravo el viento esta noche... seguro se avesina una tormenta... menos mal que mis camaradas estan a salvo... No hay tormenta que pueda con nami... esa es mi navegante... siempre deseando aventuras... con un valor digno del mas fiero de los guerreros... el mas temible de los piratas... Que fría esta la noche... Espero que no les pase nada a mis apreciados compañeros... a mis queridos amigos...

_Navega, velero mío  
sin temor,  
que ni enemigo navío  
ni tormenta, ni bonanza  
tu rumbo a torcer alcanza,  
ni a sujetar tu valor._

-Jo... Que hambre tengo... Que bien me vendria que sanji estubiera aquí... con sus caldos... y sus pescados a la plancha... Recuerdo cuando nos enfrentamos al temible capitan Kreg... al que llamaban el terror del mar del este... Que equivocados estaban... a quien se le habra ocurrido darle ese titulo... jo... amigos... aguantad... no dejeis que nadie os arrebate vuestro tesoro... nunca dejeis que les prohiban ser piratas...

_Veinte presas  
hemos hecho  
a despecho  
del inglés  
y han rendido  
sus pendones  
cien naciones  
a mis pies._

- Jo... Que solo me siento... En esta prision... Encerrado entre cuatro paredes... Encerrado aquí... yo solo... solo yo... aquí... encerrado... como añoro navegar... como añoro cuando el viento chocaba contra mi rostro... despeinandome... como añoro... el dulce sonido del mar... y lo calido de las miradas de los peces... como añoro estar rodeado de mis camaradas... por mi gente... como añoro luchar por mi sueño... como añoro...

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria, la mar._

- Jo... Que tiempos aquellos... en los que todos luchabamos... codo a codo... por un mismo objetivo... mis camaradas... y yo... todos juntos... luchando para salvar al reino de Alabasta... el reino formado por gentes... por gentes mas no por tierras... ni palacios... el reino cuya reina... significo tanto para nosotros... vivi... a ti tambien te extraño... siempre preocupada por los demas... siempre dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida... por tu reino... el reino formado por gentes...

_Allá; muevan feroz guerra  
ciegos reyes  
por un palmo más de tierra;  
que yo aquí; tengo por mío  
cuanto abarca el mar bravío,  
a quien nadie impuso leyes._

- Jo... Que mal me siento... mi corazon esta solo... se esta enfermando... seguro chopper podria curar un corazon herido... herido por la soledad... que digo yo de soledad... solo estubo el... considerado un moustro... pero como siempre... la bandera negra... la bandera de la fe... siempre aparece... y con su espiritu sana a los corazones solos... enrolandolos en un viaje... una aventura... capas de resusitar... las mas muerta de las almas...

_Y no hay playa,  
sea cualquiera,  
ni bandera  
de esplendor,  
que no sienta  
mi derecho  
y dé pechos mi valor._

- Jo... Que solo me siento... En esta prision... Encerrado entre cuatro paredes... Encerrado aquí... yo solo... solo yo... aquí... encerrado... como añoro navegar... como añoro cuando el viento chocaba contra mi rostro... despeinandome... como añoro... el dulce sonido del mar... y lo calido de las miradas de los peces... como añoro estar rodeado de mis camaradas... por mi gente... como añoro luchar por mi sueño... como añoro...

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria, la mar._

- Jo... ussop... mi buen amigo... a ti tambien te echo de menos... siempre estas alli para animar al desganado... con tus increibles historias... podran ser engaños... podran ser mentiras... pero tu siempre alli apoyando a tus camaradas... tu siempre allí... dispuesto a todo en un momento critico... tu valiente guerrero... cuida de mi tripulacion... cuida de tu barco... cuida de nuestro tesoro...

_A la voz de "¡barco viene!"  
es de ver  
cómo vira y se previene  
a todo trapo a escapar;  
que yo soy el rey del mar,  
y mi furia es de temer._

- Jo... que confundido estoy... lo veo todo extraño... me hacen falta mis amigos... por que todo lo que pienso... todo lo que siento... es indescifrable... parecen runas... runas escritas para ocultar lo mis sentimientos... runas escritas para confundir la verdad... oh... robin... has logrado descifrar el rio phonegrifico... tu podrias descifrar mis sentimientos... tu podrias desnmascarar mi pensamiento... oh... como me hacen falta amigos mios... oh...

_En las presas  
yo divido  
lo cogido  
por igual;  
sólo quiero  
por riqueza  
la belleza  
sin rival._

- Jo... Que solo me siento... En esta prision... Encerrado entre cuatro paredes... Encerrado aquí... yo solo... solo yo... aquí... encerrado... como añoro navegar... como añoro cuando el viento chocaba contra mi rostro... despeinandome... como añoro... el dulce sonido del mar... y lo calido de las miradas de los peces... como añoro estar rodeado de mis camaradas... por mi gente... como añoro luchar por mi sueño... como añoro...

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria, la mar._

-Jo... porque me quieren muerto... qué he hecho para mercerlo... a quien le hice mal... jajaja... mis amigos me salvaran... mis amigos me ayudaran... ellos... son mi esperanza... ellos son el motivo... por ellos sigo vivo... juntos no tendran rival... mis amigos siempre conmigo estaran... juntos no tenemos a quien temer... juntos seremos invencibles... oh amigos mios... se esta haciendo muy larga la espera... a nuestro lado tenemos la suerte... a nuestro lado tenemos la fuerza... ni el mar por muy bravo que este... ni las olas por mucha furia que tenga... nada podra con nosotros... amigos os echo de menos...

_¡Sentenciado estoy a muerte!  
Yo me río  
no me abandone la suerte,  
y al mismo que me condena,  
colgaré de alguna antena,  
quizá; en su propio navío  
Y si caigo,  
¿qué es la vida?  
Por perdida  
ya la di,  
cuando el yugo  
del esclavo,  
como un bravo,  
sacudí._

- Jo... Que solo me siento... En esta prision... Encerrado entre cuatro paredes... Encerrado aquí... yo solo... solo yo... aquí... encerrado... como añoro navegar... como añoro cuando el viento chocaba contra mi rostro... despeinandome... como añoro... el dulce sonido del mar... y lo calido de las miradas de los peces... como añoro estar rodeado de mis camaradas... por mi gente... como añoro luchar por mi sueño... como añoro...

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria, la mar._

- Jo... Acaso habre fracasado... Fracase al intentar cumplir mi sueño... nunca podre llegar a ser como tú... oh gran gold roller... rey de todos los piratas... oh... tu que siempre fuistes tan fuerte... que siempre estubiste decisdido... porque tube que fracasar... fracase... ya nunca vere mi sueño hecho realidad... ¡Pero que diantres estoy diciendo!... claro que lo lograre... soy un pirata... y tengo amigos... la fe es mi bandera... y ser el rey es mi sueño...

_Son mi música mejor  
aquilones,  
el estrépito y temblor  
de los cables sacudidos,  
del negro mar los bramidos  
y el rugir de mis cañones._

-Jo... Solo sigo... solo yo y mi sombrero... mi sombrero y yo... sombrerito de paja... me has acompañado... durante toda mi aventura... eres simbolo de la fe... de la fe que puso en mi... tu dueño... shanks... el rojo... el gran pirata... mi gran amigo... y mi modelo... "algun dia sere el rey de los piratas"... se lo solia decir... no puedo dejar... que una absurda celda... me obligue a romper mi promesa... se lo he prometido... lo tengo que cumplir...

_Y del trueno  
al son violento,  
y del viento  
al rebramar,  
yo me duermo  
sosegado,  
arrullado  
por el mar._

- Jo... Que solo me siento... En esta prision... Encerrado entre cuatro paredes... Encerrado aquí... yo solo... solo yo... aquí... encerrado... como añoro navegar... como añoro cuando el viento chocaba contra mi rostro... despeinandome... como añoro... el dulce sonido del mar... y lo calido de las miradas de los peces... como añoro estar rodeado de mis camaradas... por mi gente... como añoro luchar por mi sueño... como añoro...

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria, la mar._

**bueno... este es mi primer songfic y tambien es la primera ves que escribo sobre one piece... espero que les haya gustado... dedicado a mi niña preciosa, Eider... y a mi gran amiga, la ke me dio la idea de hacer un fic con esta cancion y la que me ayudo en su produccion, elisabeth**


End file.
